For your eyes only
by Tsunade-sama
Summary: A challenge fic about how and why Sakura seduces Itachi.


This is a challenge fic, based on a conversation about the bloodlines of the ninja families in Naruto.

Like this: "I wonder if Hinata's mother has byakugan too. And how come all of the Aburame's can use their bodys as nests to insects. And I wonder if Sasuke's mother too has sharingan."

"Perhaps these skills can also pass on like HIV, to the children, but also during sex act. Or then they only marry their relatives."

"Yeah, that would explain why Sasuke seems like asexual or a right hand guy, he only has Itachi, and he hates him. Sasuke need to have someone with sharingan."

And the cross-stich thing comes from a conversation about how Akatsuki makes their robes.

**For your eyes only**

The headquarters of Akatsuki felt empty and cold as Itachi walked away from the meeting room.

He sighed heavily.

Other members of Akatsuki were still enjoying sake while decorating their cloaks with the newly designed cross-stitch ornaments.

Itachi had never been very fond of cross-stitches. Actually he had been feeling quite depressed ever since the other members had made their minds about these new ornaments. But had anyone listened to him? No! He was the bloody Uchiha here! It was like the world had completely forgotten his existence. His bratty little brother hadn't been trying to kill him for months now, he had lost his lucky kunai and it had already been three months since he had last gotten laid. Five months, if you didn't count the crappy experience with that bloody owl-lady. Those annoying birds had been hooing all the time and Deidaras sheets were muddier than a bank of a river. All that she had been able to talk about were birds and the fight with the young Kazekage. Needless to say, Itachi had been quite pissed.

"Women!" he screamed. The word was left echoing in the empty hallway as he was walking towards his room.

"Why does everything have to be so bloody complicated? One couldn't find a fine lady to shag here even if one would bother to learn how to summon dogs to find her!"

Itachi nearly smashed his door while entering his room. Annoyed, he threw his jacket across the room and started to pull his shirt over his head. The boy cursed heavily as the shirt got stuck to his ponytail. Suddenly he heard a quiet cough. Itachi quickly turned around, pulling his shirt to the floor. There was a girl lying on his bed, eyeing him with a gaze filled with faked provocation. Despite the fact that she was a mere teenager, the girl looked quite beautiful with her strong pink hair swirling all over his black pillow. She was only wearing a pair of jade green underwear, matching her eyes perfectly. Anyone could have seen that she was shaking because of the cool evening air. Itachi lifted his jaw from the floor.

"What … Who are you?" he asked angrily.

"My name is Sakura", the girl answered, "Haruno Sakura."

"What are you doing here!" Itachi gasped. He tried to clear his dizzy mind from those million thoughts that were occupying his head. Who was this young girl who was lying on his bed, watching him with bedroom-eyes rolling a stray of her shiny pink hair around her finger and looking strangely familiar? Why hadn't he sensed her chakra? And who ever she was, what was she doing in the Akatsuki headquarters in this very evening IN HIS ROOM? For a moment there was a silence between them.

"I came to find you, Uchiha Itachi", the girl whispered.

"Why?" Itachi asked silently as he closed the door behind him.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked. She was now sitting on the bed gazing the boy with a weird look in her eyes. "I want to make love to you."

Itachi couldn't believe what his ears. Was this little girl stupid or just horny or what?

"What are you talking about you little… Why you…"

"Do I need an excuse for wanting a guy like you?" Sakura asked, now with a voice more confident.

"I guess not", Itachi answered, "I would just like to know who am I going to spend my night with? I've seen you somewhere, haven't I?"

"Maybe…" Sakura smiled, "At that time I was too young to get what I want from you."

"I knew you looked familiar somehow!"

"Is it a problem?"

"How did you get here, anyway?" Itachi changed the subject. Sakura grinned.

"Your security measures are about as good as Orochimaru's ass", she mentioned while rolling her eyes, "Anyone could have walked in here. Finding your room was the most difficult bit, but the star on your door which says 'Uchiha' helped me a little. And I was lead to the right corridor by a drunken fish-looking man who was carrying a huge sword."

"We don't need any security measures, you little bitch", Itachi hissed, "Those who know where we are located are too afraid to come here. But obviously it is not like that when it comes to horny little bimbos like you!"

Sakura watched Itachi with an innocent and childish gaze, blinked her eyes and whispered softly; "You offended me, Uchiha Itachi. Those words of yours cut a deep wound into my soul. You've better lick it clean."

"Just tramp away from here, you pink-haired little idiot!" he screamed, "How dare you to walk here into my room just to get rid of your clothes! How dare you to say that my one and only friend in this world looks like a fish! He is a spitting image of shark, and sharks are mammals!"

"No they aren't", Sakura whispered.

"And Kisame is never drunk!" (At least when it isn't Friday, he thought) The pale colour of Itachi's face started to turn red.

"And after all this you just expect me to have sex with a child like you!"

"Yes", Sakura nodded without hesitation, "Yes I do expect you to have sex with me."

"Okay then", Itachi said and started to unbutton his pants.

Sakura grinned happily and lay back on the bed where she had now been sitting.

"Just wait moment, girl", Itachi said with his pants round his ankles, "You haven't come here to kill me, haven't you? I mean, if you are some new experiment of that bratty little brother of mine? It would be quite bothersome if you would try to strike a kunai to my back when I'm fucking you."

"Brother?" Sakura asked with faked amazement on her face, "I didn't know Sasuke is your…" Sakura slapped her hand on her mouth after realizing what she had just said.

"How did you know that his…" Itachi started, "Well, never mind. I guess I can enjoy of you anyway. If you try to kill me, I'll just have to finish you off after doing my will with you. I'm not afraid to kill a woman who's still wet and sweaty."

Sakura smiled.

"But I'd like to point out that this is your last change to get dressed and fuck off. I you won't do it now, I'll take you by force. Okay? Do you still want me?"

"More than ever", Sakura whispered and licked her lips.

Itachi allowed his eyes to wander all over Sakura's hot, sexy little body. Sakura looked at Itachi with a weird, dreamy gaze in her eyes.

"Contraceptive no jutsu", Itachi whispered while concentrating all his chakra on his crotch. "I don't want you to leave from here carrying my child", he explained. Sakura nodded.

"Shouldn't you lock the door?" she asked with a seductively innocent voice.

"Nobody's going to come here anyway" Itachi answered and walked to the bed.

He sat down to it and reached his hand to stroke Sakura's breasts and her smooth pink hair. Sakura closed her eyes as the boy reached to kiss her surprisingly softly. She allowed Itachi to remove her bra and took off her pants by herself. Sakura lifted her hips to Itachis lap and placed her hands to caress his hair. They kissed each others for a long time. Slowly their kisses turned from gentle to passionate. Itachi caressed Sakura's back with his fingers, placed his right hand to her shoulders and his left hand between her legs.

"You're wet", he whispered.

"Please take me, Uchiha", Sakura moaned.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard that you can't walk straight away from here", he said while licking her ear with his tongue.

"I am keenly looking forward to it", she answered.

Itachi could no longer control his urge. He lifted Sakura to the bed and placed himself on her. Sakura released his long black hair caressing his neck with her fingertips. Itachi smiled as his hair slipped down to frame her beautiful face. (Smiled! Since when had he started to smile?) After few seconds Sakura noticed that the boy was now inside her, moving gently. Sakura closed her eyes lying back on the bed, feeling his Sasuke-look-a-like body moving on her and smelling his familiar smell. She answered his gentle kisses passionately as if she had longed for them all her life. The boy pressed his hands on her cheeks breathing heavily, holding her almost too tight. Sakura pressed herself close to him, placing her hands on his back and pulling him even closer when Itachi after few moments came with a quiet moan. Sakura couldn't have breathed normally even if she had wanted to. Her lungs felt almost as empty as her body, now when he had left it. Itachi placed his two fingers between her legs and watched her sweaty, blushing face framed by her pink hair moving on the pillow while he caressed her giving her an orgasm in few minutes. Sakura's body was sweatier than ever when she pressed herself closer to him.

"Uchiha… Itachi", she whispered, smiling.

Itachi watched her, nearly smiling himself. "Stay", he wanted to say, without thinking. But when the word came out of his mouth, she was hardly able to recognize what he had said. She never bothered to ask. Sakura pressed herself close to him, falling asleep in his arms. Itachi was thinking nothing, just caressing her hair with his hands. From the window, the last rays of the desert sun were sliding on the floor, but it wasn't this sight, that made the tears nearly fell on Itachi's cheeks.

When Sakura waked up in the middle of the night her eyes felt hot. Perhaps it was the sharingan. Was it this hot that Sasuke's eyes felt nowadays? Thinking of him made the tears fell from her eyes. When she had seen Itachi's eyes, the similarity of him and Sasuke had nearly scared her. Even their bodies looked very much alike. He smelled very much like him. Probably their bodies even felt as fantastic. This was exactly how gently she would have wished to be treated by Sasuke. Was this really how a cruel man, who had slaughtered his whole clan for practice, made love? This night had been the fulfilment of her dreams, although she had feared to have been forced to have painful, violent sex. Sakura looked at him. His sleeping face looked pale and cold. But he seemed to be smiling also, and the smiled looked far from cruel. For a moment she thought she wanted to stay. She could have seen the eyes of her loved one every day. She could see his hair, she could smell him, and she could hold the body of his… older brother. And then she remembered Konoha. Her friends were there, her mentors were there, and her life was there. After few hours, she would be there too. She left the bed, dressed up and looked at him for the last time, and hurried towards the night of the desert. When the door closed behind her, Itachi's eyes opened.

**The end**

And then about Deidara being a woman. She is she, Kakashi made a mistake. (And Deidara looks exatly like a certain girl I know. Well, and that person would probably blow me up begause of what I wrote.)

(Okay, I know these jokes are somewhat weird and a challenge fic could be better. Don't rewiew if you agree. Thans for reading this, anyway.)


End file.
